geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Project NepNep
Project NepNep is an upcoming 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Knobbelboy. The current participants are Giron, Latios, Lunarium, Crotex, SereZell, Polarium, Loccy, Chara, Loeckske, Siweth, Amateurre, Terrashock, Juhou, Xavier, ItsEZK, Flo453, Sombrero, Blaireswip, zHyper, TrueOmega, Unerve, Serponge, Geo, Nowa, Xaves, Zerex, Sequex, Blitzer, Peteski, Cairo, Speir, TMNGaming, Nevo, Stamp, and RedHuseey. The level is 8 minutes long, longer than even Dark Travel, meaning it is "XXL" in length. It is currently set to be verified by Chara (Segami on YouTube). Gameplay For now, many of the descriptions for these parts will just show interesting parts of every segment. Once a better preview of the level is shown, many of these descriptions will be changed. '' ---- * '''Knobbelboy (0-4%):' The level starts in half speed. Every quarter of this part is dedicated to a different mode: The first quarter is a Cube section, the second is a Robot section, the third is a Ship section, and the last part is a Ball section. At the end of this part, the player switches to the Cube form for the transition between Knobbelboy's and Giron's parts. For the first half of this part, the background is mostly purple and has a spinning disc, while the rest of the entire level has no background whatsoever. * Giron (4-7%): This part mostly consists of Fast speed Cube gameplay, most of which uses a ton of orbs and jump pads. The third quarter of this part, however, is a Very Fast Wave part, and the last quarter is an Extremely Fast Cube part. * Latios (7-10%): The gameplay speeds up here. The most notable thing about this part is how the player's form changes arbitrarily as opposed to being synchronized with the song. * Lunarium (10-12%): The player starts off as the Cube, then switches to Ship, then switches to Wave, then switches to Robot. A short Spider part is present at the very end of the part. This part mostly uses the Fast speed, switching to Slow right before changing between forms. * Crotex (12-14%): This section starts off as the Cube, then switches to Ship, then switches back to Cube, then switches to Wave. Unlike the previous part, there is no real pattern to the changes in speed. * SereZell (14-18%): This part also includes unsynchronized form changes. It is also set to Extremely Fast for most of it, although it switches to Fast a quarter of the way through. * Polarium (18-20%%): The player starts as the Cube, then switches to the Ball, then switches back to Cube, then switches to jump orb-heavy UFO gameplay, then switches to a dual Wave segment. * Loccy (20-22%): At every quarter mark, the gameplay is altered for just a moment, such as by changing the player's speed and then changing it again half a second later, or with a short straight-fly segment. * Chara (22-25%): Has a short cube segment that switches to a UFO segment halfway through, followed by a Robot segment, then a Mini Cube segment, and lastly, a short Mini Ship sequence before the transition. * Loeckske (25-27%): Here, the song only has a few beats with which to make gameplay out of, so the player (in the Cube form) only has to make a few jumps at those beats. Halfway through, the player switches to a Wave segment, which also requires only a few timed inputs, before the speed of the gameplay increases once again. * Siweth (27-30%): In this part, the player's form always changes to whatever is best for that particular point in the song. The exception to this is the Swing copter segment at the end. * Amateurre (30-33%): The most notable thing about this part is that it stays at the Extremely Fast speed until about three-quarters of the way through, at which point it switches to Fast speed. At this point, the only input required is to activate a dash orb, which transitions into the next part. * Terrashock (33-35%): Every quarter of this part follows a pattern, where the form changes once at the beginning of the quarter, once halfway through the quarter, and once three-quarters of the way through. * Juhou (35-38%): The most notable thing about this part is the fact that every part of it follows the beat perfectly, except for the middle of the part. * Xavier (38-41%): This part begins relatively slowly, then speeds up halfway through, then slows down for the transition to the next part. * ItsEZK (41-44%): This part seems to alternate between following the beat of the main song and following the background of the music. It also ends with another Swing copter segment. * Flo453 (44-47%): This part has several cube segments, all of which seem to rely exclusively on the use of orbs and pads. It also has a couple of short straight-fly segments. * Sombrero (47-50%): One noteworthy part about this segment is that one of its ship parts seems to be made of custom objects, which might not be very helpful during the decoration process. * Airswipe (50-52%): This part starts off as a UFO part, then switches to a Wave part, then switches to Ship, then switches to Cube. * zHyper (53-55%): The player starts as a Ball, then switches to Cube, then switches to Spider, then switches to Swing copter. * TrueOmega (55-58%): The first half of this part has a good amount of straight flying, and the second half ends with a Swing copter segment. * Unerve (58-61%): This part begins as a Cube part (with a tiny Ship part near the beginning), then switches to Ship, then switches to Ball, then switches back to Cube. The transition to the next part also forces you to release a dash orb at the right time. * Serponge (61-63%): This part manages to use straight flying in a way that syncs very well with the beat, at two different parts of the song. * Geo (63-65%): The player's form changes just before every quarter mark of this segment, before changing again. The only exception is the last part, where the player uses a dash orb instead. * Nowa (65-68%): The very beginning of this part has a lot of orbs on the player's trajectory, only one of which actually gets you anywhere. The player has to choose wisely. * Xaves (69-71%): The last quarter of this part involves a lot of orbs. The player will have to spam inputs in order to pass it. * Zerex (71-74%): This part has quite a few form changes, and for the most part, it stays at the Fast speed. Unlike other parts, however, this part includes the transition between Xaves' and Zerex's parts. * Sequex (74-77%): I'm going to make the obvious joke here and say that this is like a sequel to Zerex's part. This part has a lot of form changes, and stays at one speed (Very Fast), although only for half of the part. * Blitzer (77-80%): This part remains at the Extremely Fast speed the entire time, similarly to how Latios' part (which also had a similar part of the song) was a fast part. * Peteski (80-82%): This part only seems to alternate between the Very Fast and Slow speeds. * Cairo (82-85%): Despite being a layout, this part has a lot of gears as opposed to simple sawblades, possibly hinting that this part may be related to gears in some way. * Speir (85-88%): There's a little bit of decoration at the beginning of this part of the layout. This part also only ever transitions between the Cube and Ship parts. * TMNGaming (88-90%): The first half of this part primarily uses orbs for gameplay. Of course, the wave segment halfway through this part can't use orbs. * Nevo (91-92%): The speed is increased to Extremely Fast at the beginning of every quarter of this part, then switches to something slower. * Stamp (92-95%): This level starts out with orb-based gameplay, but that goes away even before the wave segment halfway through the part. * RedHuseey (95-97%): A good chunk of this part uses mostly orbs for gameplay. It also starts off at the Slow speed, switching to the Normal speed halfway through, but this slowness is interrupted immediately after Hussey's part ends. * Knobbelboy (97-100%): The last part of the level begins with an Extremely Fast Wave segment, which turns into a Mini-Wave segment and then a Dual Wave segment. Halfway through the part, it switches to a UFO segment, then a Ball segment, and finally a Cube segment. The last jump before the end of the level is a triple-spike. Trivia * The name is a reference to the anime "Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Anime" (specifically the main character Neptune). ** A common misconception is that it is named after the creator Neptune. * This is one of the biggest mega-collaborations in the history of Geometry Dash, featuring a total of 35 creators. * The old layout is currently dead to a data bug. Knobbelboy has since fixed this with a reworked layout with newer features like the Extremely Fast speed. **In addition, the list of participants in the collab has changed. Below is a list of the participants of the old Project NepNep mega-collaboration. ***Knobbelboy (Host) ***Geomania ***Latios ***Polarium ***Loogiah ***Loeckske ***InsanE ***RicoLP ***Cubey ***Azuler ***Rustam ***Tho4 ***Wik ***Zerex ***Shoxey ***Xaves ***Flo ***Sombrero ***PokeNerd5000 ***Tygrysek ***Titanium ***Blaireswip ***XavierBrown ***ItsEZK ***SereZell ***Serponge ***HyperRaptor ***Dialox ***Nuclear Nacho ***Xaro ***DurianHead ***Terrashock ***Zenith ***Ggb0y ***Nightfury ***RedHuseey ***Chara (Verifier) Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:XL levels